Sonic X Time Warp
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Takes place during Sonic X season 3; a twist in time causes Galaxina to decrease in age and meet up with the Sonic Team in their adventures. Did anything else change? Does her destiny lie ahead of her? Or is Cosmo still the one to revive the Seedrians?
1. Prologue

**This is only a "what if" story/series; I'm not saying that this could really happen.**

**The couples will all depend; I'm gonna surprise you. ^_^**

**Please, don't give me suggestions on couples, I already made my decision.**

**Read and enjoy!**

_**Prologue**_

"_Run, Cosmo!" Galaxina called to her younger sibling. Unlike many Seedrians, Galaxina had only a single baby blue daisy on her head and wore a golden belt around her light blue petal dress. Hiding half of the dress was a blue dress with yellow cuffs. Basically, she was a teal Seedrian. She was also very dedicated when it came to taking care of her sisters (being one of the older siblings in all). After all, she was chosen to lead after her mother went to her final stage._

_Speaking of her mother, she wondered if Hertia was attacked already._

_Suddenly a collision knocked the two Seedrians over to the side. Galaxina roughly hit her body against a wall as did Cosmo, though she somehow made a finer landing. The teal Seedrian turned over to the green Seedrian; the one that would save the universe. She had to make sure that at least she got out alive. Her own life didn't matter to her at the moment. A large beam of light blinded Galaxina and Cosmo for only a moment. They could just barely see the control room destroyed. Galaxina could hear Cosmo's gasp. Universa, Starla, and Chrysanthemum were most likely dead now, along with Hertia._

_Galaxina shook off her mixed emotions of this entire situation and grabbed Cosmo by the wrist, the two running. "Where are we going Galaxina?" Cosmo asked trying her best not to cause both herself and her older sibling to fall. Galaxina's eyes burned with determination to save her only living sister. "We're getting out of here!"_

"_I don't think so."_

_Galaxina could remember that voice, her old boyfriend Zander. She couldn't call him "Zander" anymore; instead call him by his Metarex name Red Pine. She had never hated anyone before, none the less as much as her first lover. It didn't matter though. If she didn't hurry Cosmo could get killed. An explosion hit Galaxina and Cosmo, separating them both. The two lied motionless only for a second. Cosmo sat up and gasped seeing her sister on the ground scrambling to her knees. _

"_Cosmo," Galaxina yelled from across the room, "Run!"_

"_But what about you?"_

"_Forget about me! Just get out of here safely!"_

_Cosmo hesitated at first. She didn't want to leave her sister to die. What was she going to do? But from the look on Galaxina's face and the closer the red armored Metarex came she realized that she had no choice. With tears in her eyes Cosmo fled. As for Galaxina, she was killed by the red armored Metarex…_

_Or at least that's how the series went made it seem…_

**A/N:**

**What happens to Galaxina?**

**Please reveiw**


	2. Chapter 1: The Messengers

**I think this is going well so far; now I'll have to study a bit on Sonic X (Japanese version, of course). Let's see how the good reviews last…**

_**Chapter 1: The Messengers**_

…_Am I dead…?_

_No…I'm still breathing…_

_I feel…different…is it the atmosphere…_

…_Can't…drifting off…_

"Tails, when will we be able to see it?"

Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese were sitting in a meadow; the perfect spot to see a meteor shower (if you were on Mobius, that is). Tails turned to Cream. She owned Cheese who was cleverly named, and only a true Sonic fan would know why.

"Maybe when it gets a little darker," Tails answered setting up his camera. He had explained before that a meteor shower that would be as big as the one they were about to see appeared every 500 hundred years, which Amy said it to be romantic. How that was, I'm not sure.

"The whole sky will be covered with shooting stars, right?" Amy asked.

"According to a past record," Tails began, "hundreds of stars cover the sky…during one blink!"

Cream turned the Cheese. "Let's race to see who can count the most stars, Cheese."

"Chao!" Said Cheese in delight. Now being a Chao, the word of its species was the only thing it could say. Amy folded her hands looking to the sky. "It would be even more romantic if Sonic were here," her face immediately turned irritated, "Geez, where is he anyway?"

"He's probably running having adventures," Tails answered calmly. An idea came to Cream, a smile on her face as she turned to Amy. "Amy, why don't you wish about Sonic to the stars?"

"Good idea Cream!" Amy's smile returned. After finishing setting up the camera, Tails turned to the two girls with curiosity. "What do you mean wish?" Cream's head turned back to Tails as she said, "If you're able to say your wish three times before the shooting star disappears, your wish comes true."

"Chris told us that!" Amy said.

"There are a lot of interesting charms in that world aren't there?"

Cream frowned sadly. "I wonder how Chris and everyone are doing." The four friends looked up to the sky. About six months ago they had left another world, also leaving some of their friends. Tails had heard from robots that the world they had teleported to was the world Dr. Eggman was born in. He also said the planet was called Earth. They had made a friend on that planet named Chris Thorndyke, and they thought of him the most often. Of course, on Earth, Chris thought of them as well.

A shooting star flew across the sky. The frowns turned into smiles as Amy and Cream said in unison, "Here it comes!" Tails began rolling his camera with an excited grin. "It's begun!" Right then, a shower of stars filled the sky, the brightness making the night sky more beautiful than before. Amy and Cream were trying to count as many stars as possible, but Cheese seemed to be winning. In fact, it was Cheese who pointed out a strange and peculiar star that was larger than the rest. In fact, it seemed like it was growing. "What is that?"

"It looks like its coming straight this way."

Cream had no idea how right she was until it was almost too late. The four ducked their heads as the meteor flew right past their heads, the speed causing the camera to fall to the ground. An explosion was heard, loud enough to be heard from the meadow to the city of Mobotropolis. The friends went to investigate and soon found out that the star was actually a small escape pod. On the ground was a green Seedrian, no more than Tails' age.

In another area, Sonic had just defeated Dr. Eggman yet again, though he had no idea how the fat man escaped. From where he was he saw the shooting stars and smiled. "What a perfect timing for a meteor shower," he said. Right after he spoke another explosion was heard. It took him no time to find what had caused the explosion. Another escape pod only this time the Seedrian on the ground was teal and had only a small daisy on the side of her head. The blue hedgehog lifted the girl's head, a serious look on his face. The girl slowly awoke showing her violet eyes. Seeing Sonic shocked her, but she was calmed that he wasn't attacking her. "Great to see you're awake," Sonic said his smile returning. The girl sat up on her knees Sonic still kneeling next to her. "What happened…?"

"You fell from the sky and crashed here," Sonic explained, "You're lucky I found you right away. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Galaxina," the girl said calmly, "And you are-?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog," the blue hero said, "But please, call me Sonic."

_Sonic…yes! I remember now!_

"My people have been searching for you, Sonic."

The hedgehog looked confused. "You're people?"

"I am a Seedrian," she explained, "A plant creature, if you will. My former planet was destroyed years ago because of creatures called the Metarex."

Sonic was shocked about the whole concept of what had happened to a planet. And what were the Metarex anyway? Galaxina continued, "My clan was already killed before they could come here, and I have no idea if my sister, Cosmo, had survived either, but if they were here m they would tell you that only you can save the universe from these monsters."

"What?"

"I understand if you don't believe me," Galaxina told Sonic, "I mean, if I was you I know I wouldn't."

"I believe you," Sonic said, "But I don't understand how creatures from another planet have heard of me."

"The entire population of this galaxy knows actually; very few planets of my galaxy know of you. We were lucky, I guess."

This shocked Sonic even more shocked. How did they know of this information of him? He shook off the questions in his mind. If what Galaxina said was true, which he believed it was, then he had to get some help against these creatures…whatever they were.

_After being told to leave her behind, Cosmo ran as fast as possible away from Red Pine who seemed to have no interest in her at the moment. It was as if he knew someone or something had already set off after her. The next thing Cosmo knew she had fallen against the ground, helplessly looking at the strange robot that held up a weapon up to her face. She heard another sister of hers scream to her._

"_Cosmo! Run Away!"_

_A light swallowed the scene and Cosmo couldn't see a thing nor think straight. She didn't remember what choice she made._

Cosmo awakened; in reality this time. She had been dreaming of what happened.

"Looks like she's waking up."

At first it was too blurry to see where she was or who had spoken for only a few seconds. After weakly sitting up she saw a pink hedgehog, a two tailed fox, and two rabbits one about six years old the other in her twenties or thirties. Seeing as they were animals she was confused of one thing: why weren't they attacking her? Trying not to show fear Cosmo gave them a sad smile.

"You shouldn't get up yet," the older rabbit told her.

"Miss Vanilla is right," the pink hedgehog said, "You don't need to push yourself. You've fallen from the sky, after all."

_I did…? Oh yes! I did! I remember now!_

"Do not get angry for me asking," the younger rabbit said politely, "But are you from another planet."

Cosmo didn't hesitate to nod.

"Just as we thought," the pink hedgehog said.

"Can you tell us your name then?" The little rabbit said.

"I'm…" Cosmo stopped herself. Unlike Galaxina, who knew how to handle animals and was less afraid, Cosmo was less knowledgeable of this kind of thing. "…No." The naïve rabbit tilted her head. "No?" she asked, "So your name is No?"

"It's not like that," Cosmo said nearly whispering; she took a short pause, "I can't tell you."

"You can't?" The fox asked. For some reason Cosmo was a little attracted to him, but she refused to have any liking of any of them. Not until she knew if they were truly on her side. "The one named Sonic the Hedgehog lives on this planet right?" Cosmo asked hopefully, "I came here to tell him something very important." Cosmo had no idea that Galaxina had already informed the blue hero. She thought her sister was killed by Red Pine. "So you can't tell us your name," the fox said as the hedgehog tapped her foot, "Nor can you say your name to anyone but Sonic, right?"

"I'm sorry," Cosmo sad sadly.

The hedgehog glared at the poor girl. "What exactly is the relationship between you and Sonic?" She asked abruptly. Cosmo looked confused at this sudden anger in the other girl's eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Just to let you know," Amy told her, "_I'm _Sonic's girlfriend."

That was a mere lie…

"I'm just making that clear that…"

"Amy! Calm down!" The young rabbit pushed the pink hedgehog, who the rabbit said to be Amy, away from Cosmo. The fox smiled at Cosmo. "We're friends of Sonic's," Tails explained.

"Friends…?"

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."

"I'm Cream," the young rabbit said, continuing to push Amy back, "We're very happy to meet you."

"_I _am Amy Rose," Amy growled, "The future wife of Sonic."

Another mere lie…

Cosmo was relieved that they weren't enemies of Sonic but were in fact his friends. She could trust them after all. But Cosmo wasn't too gullible. She couldn't tell them who she was just yet. She had to see Sonic first, and then she could trust them. "Sonic isn't here right now," Tails explained, "We don't know when he'll be back," Tails paused to think for a moment, "So why don't you talk to us?"

"I'm sorry, but…"

"No matter what?"

Cosmo nodded. Suddenly a loud noise was heard from outside.

Sonic and Galaxina heard the same thing. "What's that?" Sonic asked Galaxina. The teal Seedrian could only let out a horrified gasp as she looked to the floating island that was miles away from them. She wasn't shocked about the flying landmass; she was worried about the creature that was hovering to it was going to do. The dark green being wore Japanese amor, with an orb like mask on its face and chest. Even close up you couldn't see its real face, but still both Galaxina and Cosmo were frightened.

"…Metarex…"

**A/N:**

**Longer than the last chapter, but I can't really tell if I made some errors in my writing…aw well, I'll leave that up to the viewers.**

**Please reveiw**


End file.
